


The Other (Scots)man

by Draycevixen



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5655397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I offered 12 days of ficlets to my friends. </p><p>Saintvic asked for: <i>One of the two being jealous of someone unexpected.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other (Scots)man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saintvic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/gifts).



It had first crossed his mind when Eggsy had gone on a mission to Munich and left J.B. with Merlin instead of asking him. Given that at the time he'd been recuperating from being shot in the head, he'd dismissed the notion as unworthy of all of them. Under the circumstances, Eggsy just hadn't wanted to inconvenience him. 

 

It crossed his mind again a month later when he'd went looking first for Eggsy and then for Merlin, in search of a lunch companion, only to be told by one of Merlin's boffins that the pair of them had absconded off to lunch together. He'd bitten back the urge to demand their exact whereabouts. After all, he'd returned from physical therapy a little later than their accustomed lunch time and they must have just assumed he wouldn't be available. 

 

But the third time, ah, the third time, it not only crossed his mind but settled in for the duration. The sight of Merlin hugging the stuffing out of Eggsy would have been enough but Eggsy returning said hug with such unrestrained enthusiasm while yelling 'about bloody time!' There could be no doubt about it, he had missed his window of opportunity. 

He was hardly ignorant of his own charms, even if a gentleman was never supposed to speak of such matters, and he'd been all too aware of Eggsy's attraction to him. It was just that, given their mentor/mentee relationship, he'd felt unable to pursue it at that time. 

Apparently, Eggsy was simply attracted to older men in general. No, that wasn't even in the slightest bit fair of him. Merlin was not only three years younger than him — each year counted far more once you were past forty – but Merlin had never allowed himself to become set in his ways. 

Harry had been born middle aged, truth be told. He could be playful he liked to think and certainly imaginative, but he'd never been truly young. 

Eggsy had made his choice and he would be happy for him, for them. Or at least he would fake happiness until he could genuinely manage it. 

 

"Can you believe it, Harry, we're off to Paris."

Of course he could believe it. They deserved to be happy. 'Happy, happy, happy' he chanted to himself. "How delightful, Merlin. I know the most wonderful bistro on the rue Saint-André des Arts— but what am I saying, you'll probably never leave the hotel." It wasn't his smoothest line but at least Merlin laughed. He could do this. He would have to do this.

 

"May I keep J.B. for you this weekend?"

Eggsy first looked puzzled then brightened almost immediately. "Yeah, sure, if you'd like the company." 

"Yes, it would be lovely." J.B. was definitely an improvement on Mr. Pickle as far as 'company' went. 

He would do his best to ensure his oldest friend and his... ex-protégé's happiness.

 

Eggsy dropped J.B. off on Friday night. He was wearing one of his ridiculous tracksuits but they probably didn't call them tracksuits anymore. Even the sheer hideousness of his outfit couldn't detract from Eggsy's good looks. So he still had it bad, he'd get over it. 

J.B. proved to be good company. He considered getting a dog again as J.B. followed him from room to room though he was careful not to let J.B. in the toilet, he didn't want to give the dog nightmares. 

 

On Saturday night, he'd almost finished dressing after deciding he was going out to dinner rather than staying home to brood like a fool, when his doorbell rang. He checked the exterior camera from his kitchen. Why Eggsy was standing on his doorstep was a complete mystery. 

He was indeed being an idiot. Of course it wasn't a mystery. Eggsy was in full Kingsman regalia, suited up for the job and spectacularly so in his favourite of Eggsy's suits, the charcoal grey with a modern cut that fit Eggsy a little more closely than was good for Harry's blood pressure. 

He stifled his first ungenerous impulse, to be glad their Paris weekend had been interrupted by Kingsman business. 

He opened the door and walked back down the hallway, confident Eggsy would follow. "Just give me a minute to get my jacket and then you can fill me in on the plan."

He slipped his jacket on, checked his reflection in the mirror and straightened his tie that didn't really need straightening. He was being ridiculous, this was an assignment not a date. 

"Very nice." 

In the mirror, he could see Eggsy giving him the once over. 

"Thank you." He resisted the urge to preen, but only just. "So where are we going?"

"The Ledbury. I hope that's all right."

"One of the world's finest restaurants is a little more than all right, Eggsy."

"Wouldn't have a clue. It was Merlin's pick and he knows a bloke who knows another bloke who could get us in."

And there was the fly in the ointment. It only made sense that Merlin would be running the mission. 

 

He'd attempted to broach the subject of what had brought them there as soon as they were seated, but Eggsy simply said Merlin had told him to wait until after dinner which was unusually sloppy planning by Merlin's usual exacting standards.

But what a dinner it was. The tasting menu was divine as were the paired wines but the pleasure of Eggsy's company elevated it into an evening to remember. When he'd savoured his last exquisite sliver of Brown Sugar Tart he reluctantly gave up his little daydream of it being a date and looked expectantly at Eggsy. 

"So, our assignment?"

"What?" Eggsy had been staring at his mouth. 

"Our assignment, why Merlin sent us here tonight."

Only Eggsy could still look that attractive while turning a deep shade of puce. 

"He didn't, well he picked the place right, but it's what I wanted and what he thought you wanted and—"

"Never babble, Eggsy. Where's Merlin?"

Eggsy looked utterly confused. "Paris, of course."

"He went without you?" He knew it had been a long time for Merlin but surely he remembered at the very least you were supposed to take your lover with you.

"Yeah." Eggsy had that 'lightbulb' look he got when he worked something out. "Don't you know three's a crowd?"

"Three?"

"You know Müller in the Munich office? Him and Merlin have been dancing around each other for bloody ages. Merlin outranks him and's a bit older—"

"30 years older."

Eggsy put his hand on Harry's. "—A bit older, but I told him to go for it. Life's too fucking short to do otherwise."

"And Merlin?"

"Encouraged me to do likewise." Eggsy held his hand. "You up for it?"

"I've never be so 'up for' anything in my entire life."

"Let's go home then, so you can prove it." 

And then Eggsy kissed him for the first time and he realized he'd been wrong. Merlin's plan was as brilliant as they ever were.


End file.
